ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MindMatter
MindMatter is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sentient Chemicoal from Chemicon X. He is a free use alien. MindMatter was also July 2016's featured alien! Appearance MindMatter looks like an assortment of floating crystals, some of which resemble and act like arms. The Omnitrix symbol is on a crystal in the middle of the construct, this crystal seems to act like a head. MindMatter has a variety of possible colour schemes, based on which race from its species it came from. Powers and Abilities MindMatter's primary ability is his Telekinesis, which allows him to manipulate matter with his mind. This is also how he remains floating, and also grants him limited flight ability. However, remaining more than a few feet off the ground is straining on him. Being made of crystals, MindMatter is highly durable. It is also hard to hit him due to the fact that he does not have a single solid mass. Weaknesses If his Telekinesis is ever somehow nullified, he will collapse into rubble. MindMatter can be rendered powerless by creatures with greater matter manipulating abilities than he has, like Galileans. History Ben 10: Ghostly Future MindMatter appears in Ben 10: Ghostly Future. In Chapter 2: Final Destination, he is transformed into while the Omnitrix is malfunctioning, and attacks Ultimate Rath, eventually making him destrasform. He then flees from Diamondhead and uses his telekinesis to levitate a volatile Sentient Chemicoal crystal and a plumber's badge, making Diamondhead think it's him, making the crystal explode. Ryder 10/Curtis 10 MindMatter appears in Falling Through the Wormhole, a crossover episode between Ryder 10: Wanderer and Curtis 10: Ultimate Alien. It was used by Curtis. In this episode, he can also reflect lasers and has aging immunity. Earth-1010 Death of Ben 10 Main Article: MindMatter (Earth-1010) Ben 10: Road Trip Main Article: MindMatter (Earth-1010) The New Omniverse *MindMatter debuted in The New Aliens, where he battled Vulkanus. Pokémon Sky *MindMatter was unlocked in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Legend of the Hidden Mace and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Legend of the Hidden Blaster. He is used to get the Light Blue Heart. Appearances MindMatter is a free use alien, feel free to use him in your own series Ben 10: Ghostly Future *Chapter 2: Final Destination Ryder 10/Curtis 10 *Falling Through the Wormhole Earth-1010 Death of Ben 10 Main Article: MindMatter (Earth-1010) Ben 10: Road Trip Main Article: MindMatter (Earth-1010) Simien 10: Blood Monkey *All Falls Down (first appearance) The New Omniverse *The New Aliens (First Appearance) Ben 10: Mysteries Uncovered *TBA Pokémon Sky *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Legend of the Hidden Mace *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Legend of the Hidden Blaster Etymology MindMatter's name is derived from the idiom "Mind over matter". Trivia *MindMatter was named by Thax and designed by Aaronbill3. *As of August 9, 2016, MindMatter is the wiki's badge for 50 edits on aliens articles: 'Mind Over Matter!' **A special rainbow variant of MindMatter appears on the Species badge for 500+ edits: 'A Rainbow of Species' Gallery By Other Artists MindMatterColorFX.png|By Ren and CaT MindMatterHolo.png|By Creeps B2HvsMMS.png|MindMatter V Bomb 2 Hell by CaT MindMatterSketch.jpg|hand-drawn MindMatter by Creeps. MindMatter.jpg|New Hand-drawn MindMatter by Creeps again. MindMatter2016Cropped.png|As done by Ren in the 2016 Featured Alien Picture Main Variants Mindmatter.png|Sketch MinMatter_pallet.png|Colour pallet of different versions of MindMatter Mindmatter green.png Mindmatter blue.png Mindmatter dark blue.png Mindmatter purple.png Mindmatter darkred.png Mindmatter red.png Mindmatter yellow.png In Other Series MindMatter 1010.png|In Ben 10: Road Trip|link=MindMatter (Earth-1010) Mindmatter Kenn 10.png|In Kenn 10: Omnistorm|link=Kenn 10: Omnistorm Mindmatter series charles 10.png|In Charles 10 MindMatter Curtis 10.png|In Curtis 10 Curtis 10 MindMatter red.png|In Curtis 10 (red) Mindmatter c10ua.png|In Curtis 10: Ultimate Alien AAA poster.png|Ben's variant of MindMatter Kai 20 Mindmatter.png|In Kai 20: Aliens In Danger TNO Mindmatter.png|In Ben 10: The New Omniverse OrnaMind.jpg|OrnaMind in Derwin 13 See also *Bomb Matter (fusion, not free use) *Bomb 2 Matter (fusion, not free use) *MoodMatter (fusion, not free use) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Telekinetic Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Featured Aliens Category:Featured Pages Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal Category:Sentient Chemicoal Category:Well Known Aliens Category:Ben 10: Mysteries Uncovered Category:Pokémon Sky